


Wonder of Science

by NebulasPrime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Magma, Cock Rings, Corporal Punishment, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Paddling, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, TheKingdomofShipping, Toys, Training, Verbal Humiliation, top ishigami senku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: One day Magma drags Senku away from everyone to ask about the wonders of science. Wonders that lead to something the both of them did not expect.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma
Kudos: 11





	Wonder of Science

Senku leaned against one of the tall trees of the forest, far from the village, as Magma stood in front of him. This was one of the few days he gave everyone off since he knew he could not over work them. Knowing full and well they still needed to hunt and gather for food before winter sets upon them. This also seemed to be the best time for Magma to decide to pull him away from the group in order to discuss something with him. Nearly dragging him away with an almost serious look on his face. Normally he wouldn't take such man handling but it had got him curious. It was one that not usually seen the big lug face. Senku shifted in his spot as he waited for the blond to speak up first. Which wasn't long when he spoke up with a question, "What you said in the cave was true? That you are able to really show me these wonders of science?"

"Yes, I am able to do so. Why do you ask," he counters with his own question. Deciding to treat this topic as if he was talking to Taiju. Better off giving simple answers that he could understand. As well keeping them short instead of those long-winded lectures about topics.

"Can... Can you tell me about them then? What the world was like before the world became like this," Magma asked, voice softer than it usually was. Kind of threw Senku off for a moment. Not excepting Magma to sound so soft let alone ask someone politely for something. Not straight up demand for the information with threats of physical harm. It did make him wonder why Magma was curious of their world, but he had the feeling other villagers were the same. They just have not asked about it or were not brave enough to do so. Or, like in Magma case, were to embarrassed to ask in front of other people.

"Fine," Senku states as he adjusted himself against the tree. Getting in a better position before he started to explain some of the wonders of their world. Some of the things that were created, the things that were achieved, before the fall of man. Eyes widening with the things that were said. Not believing such things could have existed. Senku never noticed Magma getting closer when he started to talk about landing on the moon and going into space.

"Going beyond the sky?! Unbelievable! We can't have truly landed on the moon," he states. Voice harsh to match the glare the quickly formed on his face. Senku own face turned blank for he wasn't surprised to see this side of Magma.

"Yes, we have been there before Magma. Even gathered rocks from the moon for study so one day we could live on it. At least that was the hope for us," Senku shot back. He could see this was going to escalate quickly. Now regretting not taking Kohaku offer to come with him. The threat of bodily harm slowly rising and no true way to escape. He could run but he knew Magma could easily catch up to him. Running was then out of the question.

"You truly expect me to believe that? That we had left this world to the realm of the gods. The other stuff was truly unbelievable, but to go to the realm of the gods and see their wonders," the wonder now changing into anger in Magma. An anger slowly growing because he couldn't wrap his mind around such a concept. That people, for a moment in history, left the world in the attempt to explore another. Then going beyond to see the distant worlds through curved glasses and instruments that clung to the orbit of the world. This is what drew him even closer to the shorter male to be suddenly shocked out of his anger with a single action. _Smack_! The sound echo throughout the clearing and made the blond to stop. Eyes now wide again for no one even dared tried to slap him. His eyes looking down in shock before another slap hit across his cheek.

The stinging of the slap was stronger than last with redness growing. Magma growled and grabbed the hand when Senku tried to slap him again. Pressing their bodies together when forced the hand onto the bark of the tree. Skin scrapping against the harsh wood to make the scientist hiss. Senku glared up to show the displeasure and his own anger. Not liking the predicament, he was in or the fact Magma was spiting on something people had accomplished in the past. Using his free hand to slap the other cheek hard. Making it sting and grow red. Knowing full and well that be impossible to really claw out of the large hand. His nails weren’t long enough to cause any damage needed for pain. All he had was the little stamina he had and an open palm. Hoping it would make Magma grow tired of getting hit.

It didn't mean the effort to pull out of his grasp wasn't made. Senku struggled and moved but was unable to break out of Magma grasp. This made Magma grin as his body seemed to move a bit closer. This let Senku to move his leg and brush against the open crotch. Letting it press against something growing hard and earning a gasp from Magma. Another sudden press made him move back and let Senku go in surprise. The scientist blinked owlishly from the change of pace of anger and slaps to this. He blinked a few more times to see before setting his gaze back onto the strong blond. See him looking down then spots what he was seeing. A forming erection. Senku smirked for he couldn't believe what was happening. Magma had grown hard from being slapped. The muscular man looked up to see the smirk that seemed to cause a new form of panic and embarrassment rise. One that grew when he dashed away from the clearing. He did not know where he was running off to but had the feeling it was away from him and people to handle the problem that grew from this.

**-WoS-**

**_(Several Days Later_ )**

Senku smirked as they stood in the same spot from days prior. Magma had drag him back once again and was now pacing back and forth. Senku had an idea what the reason why he was forcibly taken back here. He had been thinking about it for the longest. He was not a manipulator like Gen, but he could tell he might be able to work the situation to his advantage. That is if he can work this in the right way. He was a bit of a devil before being turned into stone. Time for a little bit of fun while he still can.

And it looked like it was starting when Magma suddenly stops and turns to Senku. Eyes narrowed as they glared at him with a heavy frown. It broke when he spoke up finally, "Tell me, scientist," the word still unfamiliar on his tongue, "What spell did you put on me?"

"There was no spell. Just a natural reaction for something you never knew of," Senku answered with a knowing like smile. His eyes matching the smile as it mixed with amount of playfulness he never shown before. Well, maybe to anything that was related to science. It was never directed to any person before but a select few. Not even Taiju and Yuzuriha knew of these secrets. Making sure they were kept well hidden from everyone. He keeps many things from them like they kept things from him before the fall of the modern era. What he was about to walk into is that very secret.

"Lies. It must be spell of some kind," Magma wanted to argue. Not liking the fact this might be true that he was turned on. That his body reacted to something new.

"I speak of no lies, Magma. Just something that was quite common in my time," Senku statement made the burly blond confused. Minding questioning if it true. Senku pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against to walk over to the blond, "Oh yes, it was common enough that it was given a name to those who liked to be dealt pain. They are known as a masochist."

"A masochist," he asks as he steps back from the approaching male.

"Yes, a masochist. We can see if your one easily, Magma," Senku says. Stopping right in front of the large male. The smile growing devilish that made the blond gulp. Fearing where this might be going.

"How so?"

"Quite simple. We do a little experiment like we do at the village. Except, we do it here so the other will not see or find us," Senku answered. His sadistic side bubbling underneath his skin. Magma focused his attention on the scientist when he started to move again. A hand grazing the butt hidden underneath the blue fabric when Senku walked behind him. A chuckle passing over his lips when Magma jumped away from his touch out of surprise. Magma might be dumb at times, but he understood the implications of what Senku was suggesting.

"I have the feeling you have done this before," the taller states firmly, turning back to view Senku going back to the front of him.

"I might have dabbled in some things when the modern world still existed," Senku states. The playful eyes now hooded as he waited for something. A confirmation. One that would be agreeable for the both.

"What... What will you be doing to me," Magma asked, eyes still glued on the male before him. Feeling uncomfortable and powerless in this situation. He knew he couldn't harm or kill their chief without running the risk of the others hunting him down. He had seen the way Kohaku and Kinro had looked him when he had taken Senku away again. They were suspicious of his dealings, but it was only by Senku word they didn't follow. He could see they still wanted to follow as silent threats rang throughout the air. A hum from the blond with green tips drew Magma out of his thoughts.

"That is quite simple. I'm going to be giving you a spanking," an evil look he had been known for crossed Senku face. Magma eyes widen then narrowed as he shot a question back out in anger, "How is that going to be proof what your saying is true?"

"Take that pants off and get on your knees then you will see," hands now going to his hips. The smirk returning as a knowing look and confidence crossed his face. Magma sighs and gives in to see if this scientist is right. He does what he is told to do and takes his pants off. Getting on his knees soon after tossing the pants near the tree lining. This let Senku inspect him over.

Seeing out how wide, plump and rotund the ass was. Which was surprise to the scientist for he thought the male ass would be more tone than the condition it was in now. Getting closer to bend down to let a hand grab one of the globs. Earning a surprised gasp from Magma and his ass to clinch together. It was ignored as Senku manhandled the soft flesh just to see how it felt in his hand.

"What the hell you’re doing," Senku hears Magma yell back him. It makes him chuckle before responding, "Well, I can't go slapping away. I have to test things out and get an idea of how hard to hit to start all off."

Magma gave a disgruntle grunt and mumbled some curses that Senku paid no mind to. Having heard such things before. Especially from those who were bigger than him. Senku gets down onto his knees to let his hands travel down lower. Feeling how toned his thighs were before going back to the soft mounds. Touching the other side soon after. He could feel the man shiver and see him growing hard in the shade the trees provided. Nimble, rough fingers soon found their way to the sack to give a good squeeze. Playing with them as he let his grip lessen some. Senku knew Magma was getting tense now. Could be seen with how ridged his shoulders had become. Could be seen that he never had anyone, let alone another man, touch him down there. Although it was obvious the village practiced same sex coupling. It would be foolish not to think so with such a small population. One of the few things he let his mind wonder to when he thinks about when he didn't want to completely focus on science and survival. He wasn't part of the world of social science, but he could now easily see why it was interesting. Studying the people social structure and the way they lived after being an outsider. Something that he was. An outsider to their ways and knew he was pushing some, if not all, his values on them. It was no lie that is what he was doing and those like Magma were their social structure self-defense mechanism. Trying to save their world from intrusion of a strange person who came out of nowhere to change everything that they knew about. That will change soon enough if this works out. The key will be Magma willing to come back to him. Maybe next time he will ask Magma if they do so he could have confirmation. Tight now he had a service to perform.

He let go to raise his hand up high then bringing it down hard and fast. Skin slapping against skin to earn a surprised yelp from the blond. Causing him to spread his legs wider unconsciously to better brace himself for another. Which came in near rapid fire. _SLAP. SLAP. SLAP_. Each progressing in different levels of hardness that seemed to be rhythmic but not at the same time. Senku did enjoy the gasps and grunts that came from Magma. See the cock swing back forth from whenever he jolted away the appendage that causing him pain. Pain that made him hard and bits of precum drip out onto the dirt. The cheeks now red while the hits being delivered started to sting. The sensation echoing throughout the body that mixed with pleasure when the flesh bounced back when the hand had left him. Magma biting down on his bottom lip to keep his moans and cries at bay. This just made Senku smirk as aimed a little lower to hit him with a much harder slap. Getting what he wanted when the brutish man yowled out in the clearing. Scaring away a group of birds lounging in the surrounding trees. Both feeling relief that weren't near anyone.

Senku removed his hand to inspect how red the fatty flesh had become. Looking down to see a large amount of semen staining the earth and grass. Bits of it still dripping down in small globs as long strands before breaking. He rubbed the sensitive skin again that earned a whimper. Senku wanted to snort for he knew he went easy on Magma since this was the first time. Sighing, the hand was taken off for the final time that day to say, "We're obviously done here, and you can see your very much one. If that puddle of white turning the dirt dark is any clue.

Magma turned his head back toward Senku, allowing him to see the tears streaking down, to nod that he understood. That the experiment had proven Senku had spoken the truth. The brutish man got up from the ground to pull up his pants and to leave without another word. Mind to preoccupied by what just happened.

Senku made a small, smug like noise as he watched him go. Seeing he was walking much slower than before. Knowing the man would not be able to sit down for a while. Though he did have his own issue he had to deal with. Looking down at his lap to see that his tunic had formed a tent that wasn't there earlier. It would seem having Magma under his command had excited him more than he would have thought of. Spending more time in the area to take care of the problem easily as he thought of what to do next when the blond returned.

**-WoS-**

It been a couple of a weeks since the last encounter. This time it was Senku who dragged them to the clearing while everyone was heading back to their huts. Closing out the day with much needed rest. Although, the rest they were about to partake in was going to be slightly different for both Senku and Magma. The blond had earned himself a little bit of a punishment after what happened earlier today. Having yelled at Suika to the point she started to cry. All because she accidently broke one of the pieces they needed. Senku was not mad about the accident. He foresaw and expected such thing would happen with people who had no experience creating items they never saw before. Magma did get whacked by Kohaku for his behavior, but it also required a little bit more a touch than a single hit. Such as the item he was able to hide a couple of days ago. An item he was able to get Kaseki to craft shortly after what happened the last time by saying he needed for a side project that help them in the future. Of course, the old man asked what the project was that would require a small, lightweight piece of wood with such a short handle. It was as thick as the pole of spear but the wood itself was light enough to not cause any strain for Senku.

Able to sneak the object to this spot when had the chance. Ready to use it when the time came. Didn’t think it would be so soon or against his own plans. Though it didn’t create much of a divergence that it wont much of a problem. Just another hiccup he should have expected. Senku walked over to the bush he hid the paddle as he started to speak, “Remember that little lesson from last time about a masochist?”

Senku didn’t know turn around to know Magma had nodded. Senku smiled as fingers wrapped around a thin flat handle to pick up the slim paddle, “Good. Then let’s continue that lesson shall we.”

Turning around to face Magma with a devious smirk. The paddle slapping against the open palm of the empty hand. The sight of it caused Magma to flinch in fear when hearing the while curiosity and worry filled his mind. Wondering what the unknown item is and what it is used for. For some reason it caused a bit of a shiver of excitement to shot throughout his body. Watching Senku starting to walk back to him. Eyes focused on the wooden paddle as it moved up and down. Dull slaps of wood hitting flesh could be heard. A sound that was broken by Senku voice.

“I’m not going to go into detail with what I am about to do in this moment for you’re the type to learn from experience. Plus, there’s too much to go over with the proper aids that are needed for such a task. I guess I am glad I was able to least get this created. Although I was hoping to use it later, but your behavior had changed that,” Senku lectured on as he drew closer to Magma, “You see, in past, people in our predicament who find themselves in a _very_ unique dynamic. One that is closely linked to the world of bdsm.”

“Bee... dee… es… what now,” sounding out the anagram since he never heard it before. He was should none of the villagers have either. Though it piqued his interest. Mind racing to picture what the stranger word meant. This just made Senku chuckle at the sight of the beefy man try to figure it all out.

“Don’t worry about it now. I will explain when we have much more time together. Now let me finish what I was saying,” a hand reaching up to touch Magma chin after stepping in front of him. Making him look down to stare into crimsons eyes and the smile that seemed to promise something he didn’t he might want, “People in our dynamic might find themselves clear roles that easily set. One called master and slave. Do you know where you stand in this predicament?”

The hand moving from the chin to caress part of the cheek he could reach. Noting the way his eyes had widen in realization. So, the words or master and slave were not lost to the people here. If he took the way the eyes dilated, and lips pursing was indication. Though these little bits of body language didn’t stop the blond from nodding that he understood. Mind racing of where this could be going with such a topic. Gut telling him that it dealt with the day earlier event. For the first time, Magma was afraid of what the little sorcerer was able to do. He knew he could take on the smaller male physically, but the retaliation is what he feared. Not the ones coming from the other villagers. No, the one that could come from him once he healed. The harm that could happen from every corner. Unknowing and unseen. For some reason, it sent a thrill up his spine as a shot of arousal shot throughout his body. Craving something, he only got twice before.

“Good,” Senku purred out as the hand dropped to his side. The sensation of it being there lingered on Magma skin. Warm and tingling to remind him the slaps he heard moments ago. Eyes drifting down to the piece of wood, and before he could ask what Senku was going to do with it, he was drawn back up by how husky the scientist suddenly became, “As you probably figured out. My explanation and dragging you out here deals with what happened with Suika. And i believe its only proper for the master to punish his misbehaving slave for yelling at her for a simple mistake. One that I expected and accounted for. Now tell me, how that can be fix _Magma_?”

Drawing out the name as his eyelids lowered to form narrow slits. Show he had the upper hand in the situation. Magma knew it was trick question. He had to show rather than tell what he had to do. Taking off all his cloths to before tossing them off to the side. The slowly rising small yet girthy cock promenade with heavy balls underneath. Senku grabs the balls and feels how heavy they were in his hands. Magma turned away and confess, “No matter how much I rubbed, nothing would come out. Except the very few times I imagined _things_.”

Senku chuckled but said nothing of it. Such a simple confession answered his previous questions he had of Magma. Mostly wondering if he was coming back for more. Maybe making Suika cry and yelling at her was a vain attempt of getting him alone again without him truly knowing it. Mind and body subconsciously acting on Magma desires. Did not matter much now since it would have meant he would have come back to the scientist sooner or later. Right now, it meant sooner.

Senku curled his fingers to squeeze the balls tightly and watched the taller male suddenly bite into his bottom lip harshly. Trying to keep any noise from escaping. The little noise that did escape was muffled and strangled. Trying his hardest not to embarrass himself that he was feeling pleasure by the hand of another male. Another male who had his balls in a vice grip. Excess squishing between the nimble fingers that were spread apart. Hand moving as the wrist twist and turned to force the palm into the flesh. Fondling and playing until the member stood proudly between the legs. Precum starting to bead out but not dropping down to the ground. Instead it followed the curve of the cock and onto the edge of the palm. The hand came off so Senku could lick off the bit white of off. Humming at the salty tang that belonged to Magma. Aiming his own lust filled eyes onto to those of the blond. The blond gulped at the sight. He would probably admit it to anyone, let alone Senku, Magma found eating his semen a bit hot. To know the lithe male was willing to devour that bit of him willing was arousing.

“Kneel down,” Senku ordered, distracting Magma from any further thoughts of what he just witnessed. He did what he was told and got onto his knees. Watching the scientist undo the belts with the bags attached to them before letting them drop to the ground. Pulling the tunic upwards and over the head, paddle slipping through the holes of the clothing, to toss it the side. Showing the semi-hard penis that was hidden underneath. Catching Magma off guard to see how large it was even though wasn’t fully erect.

“Now, I need you to wrap those thick fingers around this,” a finger pointing to his member, “And stroke it until its fully up. Once up, get your hands as well and present that ass to me.”

A hand hesitantly went up to the crotch for he never done something like this before. Fingers going around the base. The heat of the skin warming the palm of his hand. Soon moving across, he sensitive organ until it reached the bulbous tip. Thumb running over the head, digging into the slit when he went over it, before settling back underneath. Free hand bracing the body when it moved between the legs. Allowing him to easily move the hand back and forth along the shaft. The heat growing stronger in his hand as it started to throb in hand. Veins bulging in his hand as they became prominent. Cock growing from the stroking Magma was doing. Until it was fully erect and leaking precum. He licked his lips at the sight and wondered how it tasted like. He inched slowly closer to only be yanked back harshly by Senku nimble fingers when they latched on his blond locks. Forcing the man to look at the man and let him go.

“Tic, tic, tic. That can’t happen just yet. I am ten billion percent sure you do not know how to give a proper blow job. That will be fixed sooner or loner. But right now, you need to follow orders and get those hands on the ground,” Senku states with a smirk. Releasing Magma from his hold. Didn’t stop the disgruntle look from being shot at the scientist before getting down onto the ground. Hands now rubbing the dirt and fingers weaving through the patches of grass. Magma turned around to present his fat butt to Senku. Blushing as Senku examined it but didn’t dared let him see it. He could not believe this was happening at all and that he was letting it with hardly a fight at all. Though it would be pointless. It was not just the physical repercussion that he feared if he hurt Senku. No, if Senku should die after beating him up then he surely knows the villagers would kill him. Taking away the person they waited for so long after generations then die by the hands of one of their own would be blasphemous. Not that there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t want to do this. It was far from it. He desired it. Desperate for another spanking, for the pain, and so much more. Dreamed that it would go beyond than spanking. Not he truly says it. The confession proved that much. Saying everything and nothing at all.

Magma breathed in deeply and let out the air when he heard the wood hit the ground and Senku grunting. Telling him that the thinner male was now kneeling on the ground. It was followed by the rustling of clothing and them being dragged against the ground. Soon stopping to let the silence take over. Apart from nature that surrounded them this evening. He nearly yelped when Senku grabbed onto one of his cheeks. Squeezing and pressing the offending appendage into it. Watching the flesh pushing between the spread-out finger. Letting go soon after for the paddle on the ground. Raising it up high with a devious look that was commonplace. Swinging down swiftly and hard to cause Magma to truly yelp out in pain with his body move forward to get away from the source. Joined by a slap that echoed out in the area. Senku pulling him back by grabbing onto the hip. Moving him back ‘til part of his fingers disappeared between the flesh of skin meeting skin. Showing Senku how thick those muscular thighs were. One of them he quickly groped after slipping his fingers out. The scientist happily sighed at the thought of this was slowly becoming his and his alone. Just not fully yet since Magma has not been trained or agreed to the arrangement, they were in. It all has been a set of happenstances no one caught onto yet. One he wanted none to know about really. Not that it mattered in this moment anyway. He had a punishment to deal.

Paddle rose again to slam back down. _SLAP!_ Another ringed out in the area. Followed by several others. Ass quickly growing red under the assault of the wood. Magma trying to hold back any sobs as tears started to stream down. Face as red as his cheeks. He didn’t beg for it to stop. He wouldn’t because he wasn’t the type to do so. He just let the assault continue. Silently desiring more and for it to be harder. Arms becoming shaky before buckling under his weight. Dropping onto his elbows that made his ass move back and legs spread apart wider. Presenting it more to the one assaulting him. A moan also loudly brushed past his lips. A moan that was quickly covered by a hand. Coming out as a surprise for the blond when such a loud sound slipped out. He felt humiliated that a crack formed in the wall he tried to keep. Not wanting to give Senku leeway. Even though that wall had broken down the last time they were together. Shattered with a yowl as the memory flashed across his mind. Helping cross the invisible line he needed. Splattering the ground in hot white. Staining the grass and dirt in semen as his cock continued to swing back and forth. Senku still spanking him through the release. Hitting him one final time as the last, large spurt made its way out of the now flaccid member. Magma groaned from the pain radiating from his butt. The color of the skin now matching those of the monkeys they tend to see in the area. Magma didn’t need to look back to know that.

A hand rubbing one the cheeks caused the brutish man to wince. Pain radiating in the area as his sensitive cock twitch in interest again. Roughly manhandling the skin as if he was trying to see something. Cheeks spread apart widen to feel something warm hit the hidden spot between them. Eyes widening when he realized what Senku about to do. Another hard squeeze from Senku made him stop any actions he was about to do when a jolt of pain went up the spine. The pouring was quickly replaced by the tip of finger pressing against the tight pucker. Breaching the hole after a good amount of prodding against the oily skin. Moving it in out before he was joined about another. Stretching out the rim by spreading the fingers apart. Exploring the tight, warm passage with the nimble fingers. Muscles clutching the little limbs ever so nicely. Senku wouldn’t believe Magma was a virgin with how hungry it was. That personality of his was proof enough that he was. This made Senku happy he’s going to be the one to take that away from him. A loud wanton moan broke Senku of those thoughts that was covered up quickly once again. Humiliation swelled inside again because of the moan that was brought out. Having found the prostate hidden deep within.

Soon enough those moans spill out like chants from Magma lips. He will make damn sure of it. Having found it thrilling he was forcing those sweet noises out. Pressing the spot, a couple of more times to hear muffled cries. A normal person would frown that their desire was being denied. Not for Senku for he grinned. Since it will be all the sweeter when he started screaming out. Fingers were removed to grab the bottle of oil. Pouring the last bit of it on his cock and dropping the bottle once empty. Smearing the excess all over until it was well coated. Senku moved behind Magma to press the tip of the cock against the loose hole. Hands grabbing onto hips to thrust in with a groan. Magma gasped as he feels him getting suddenly filled. Not believing this was real. He had only dreamed of Senku doing this but never thought it would be so soon. Let alone burn so much as it was doing now.

“Take it out. It burns,” Magma growled out even though he doesn’t want him to. Elbows digging into the dirt. His body betraying his plea when his body pushed back to say the opposite. Liking the burning sensation mixing with the stinging his ass felt from being squished against the crotch. Butt spreading out against the skin.

“Damn… Your still so tight even after getting prepped. Don’t worry, the burning will go away soon,” Senku states as he moves back to thrust back in. Moving in and out. Made the burning stronger as skin slapped against skin. Going harder and harder. True to his word, the burning did go away but not the biting pain that came with each thrust. Combining with pleasure of being filled and cock brushing against the spot. Happy all of this was happening. No longer hiding the low moans spilling out. To focused on the sensations, he was feeling than the humiliation of it all.

“You’re truly a good little whore aren’t you? Your ass a perfect cock sleeve for me. Yes, a perfect whore who liked that ass red and sore,” Senku states as he thrusts harder. Clapping of skin becoming louder as cheeks quaked. Calling him a “whore” a few more times. Fingers clawing at the hips to keep Magma in place. Nails leaving behind marks as proof he was claimed. Claimed by someone who wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

“Tell me Magma, who do you belong to? Who’s your master,” Senku asks with a grunt. Giving a good thrust. Reminding who was the dominate one here.

“You,” Magma moaned as his prostate was hit again, “You are!”

Senku slapped him again after pulling back, “Better remember that to. If you don’t than I guess I will have to make you remember it in front of everyone in the village. Have them watch you get pounded with a blistered ass. All nice and red and torn asunder. All of them shocked as they watch thick ropes of your cum hit the ground. Hear you scream out my name as you do. Do you want that to happen?”

Thrusting in hard again to bury himself deep into the bigger male. In order to press his chest into the broad tanned back. An overly large grin on his face, “Well do you, my cock sleeve? To be defiled in front of them as they watched.”

“N-n-no,” Magma was able to stutter out. Gasping and letting out a moan when Senku cock twitched in abused puffy hole. Thrusting back in a vain attempt to get more friction.

“I just want-,” gasping when Senku used a hand to flick one of the dark erect nipples and Senku licking his back, “I just want to be used by you. To be used by my chief.”

Grinding into the crotch to drive the point home. Head turning to face the scientist the best he could to plead, “Please, don’t let anyone else see chief. I just want to be used by you. No, one else has to know.”

“Heh, since you asked so nicely, I won’t,” Senku agrees. Getting off his back to fully see the fear in the man’s eyes. But he could see a small amount of fire behind the fear. That it sparked an interest and was thinking about it now.

“This will remain our little secret but imagine Magma. To know they are watching you submitting to your chief like the whore you are,” Senku laments as he resumed his thrusting. It was a pretty picture of humiliation Magma found that he might want. Which confused him and didn’t know how to react to the images that flashed across his mind. To see the wide eyes of familiar faces. Shocked to see him in a state they never saw. To see how he willing to let his body be used by the chief. To be breed as nothing more as a slave while moaning. Moans he echoed out now. No longer hiding them while fingers curled in the grass. Tearing a few of them off the a few out of the ground as Senku became relentless. Faster and harder as new images filled his mind of the villagers. One with a few of them in the crowd pleasuring themselves as they watch the chief take his prize. One that should have been taken long ago. This sent him over the edge. Screaming loudly in the clearing as a thick stream of joined the drops of precum on the ground. Creating a large puddle of semen when a few more streams joined the first. Muscles contracting around Senku like a vice. Coaxing out what he had when Senku slammed into him a final time. Shoving deep into the ass one more time to flood the warm passage with hot white. Some of it slipping around the blockage to drip out and coat the area between the cheeks. He pulled out to unless a stream of cum out as strands coated the cock. Keeping the bodies linked to one another before breaking.

Senku hands trailed from the hips to caress the skin until they reached the butt. Fondling the sore cheeks as he took in the sight of it all. Red skin and puffy hole with cum dripping out. A nice sight for someone who was so deserving like Magma.

“I know your tired, but we need to get going. Everyone is probably suspicious of where we are,” Senku states. Grabbing the stuff around him. Keeping a wondering eye on Magma to watch him move. The opening disappearing behind those plump mounds. Ones he wanted to grope again but let it be. They really needed to move before someone comes and look for them. The grunts from Magma filling the area now as he slowly gets his clothes and put them on. Watching him leave shortly after. Most likely to head over to the river to clean what he could off and his clothes. Senku sighed as he thought of what else could happen in their next encounter. It was obvious Magma enjoyed the paddle. Maybe it was time to recreate some toys from his time. He will have to get the old man to help them create them. A little bit of lying won’t hurt if he said was to help them in the future. That part of the lie would be true. It just won’t be in the way they think it would be. Senku smirked as he left the clearing as well. A new plan forming on his mind.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER 02: TOYS_**

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:**   
>  [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)   
>  [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/dtEHdGh)


End file.
